Portable speakers used together with portable music players are common devices and are seen in many places, such as, for example, in homes, in offices, at places of recreation and so forth. However, transporting these speakers is a problem as the speaker wires need to be managed properly to prevent unnecessary entanglements and other consequential inconveniences. There are speakers with retractable wiring, but the durability of the cable retracting mechanisms employed in those speakers is questionable.
For many portable speakers, indiscriminate handling of the speakers during transportation causes damage to the speaker drivers. This is especially so for speakers which are of reduced dimensions and employ more intricate speaker drivers. The damage is caused by impact which affects the mechanical nature of the speaker drivers.